GreenEyed
by Rothelena
Summary: A quiet night at CBI headquarters. Is this now a tag for 4.15, or 4.16? Nah, it's just some serious, PWP to get me over 4.15… therapy. You don't want to watch this? I understand. So M- well, M. Very.


_Yes, I know, this is out of character. Highly unlikely, delusional, childish, clichéd, the concoctions of a scrambled mind…sue me. I listened to all the sane people making their points, and everything sounded convincing and great, the tags I read were simply WONDERFUL and full of fascinating revelations, I liked 4.16, they were nice to each other, so I'm consoled and really ready to let Erica Flynn rest in peace- but I still haven't purged this episode from my soul. I need to get 4.15 out of my system NOW, so I wrote some serious smut that isn't rational at all and makes no sense whatsoever, yeah, M M M, you don't like the dirty things of life, don't read this. As I said- it's therapy. This takes place after 4.16, could be a tag for 4.15 and/or 4.16, but maybe, it's just some serious SMUT. With a capital S._

_Just don't tell me you haven't been warned :D._

_Disclaimer: No. It's not mine. But I watch, I get to play- that clear, Mr. Heller?_

**Green-Eyed**

Even wearing leather, she looked as fragile as a little bird. Her short limbs slim and delicate. Eyes huge green lakes in her heart-shaped face. But looks were deceiving here- one realized as soon as she started to move.

Because Teresa Lisbon's movements showed that it would take her only a moment's notice to unleash the enormous power her slender body held. Patrick Jane knew; he had seen her tackle suspects twice her size without breaking a sweat.

He smiled. Honestly, she looked especially… delicious wearing one of her leather jackets, and even more so in combination with her quarterback-walk. The perfect muscle to his brains. His personal little Dr. Watson. Not that he would ever tell her that, she would kill him on the spot.

He grinned into his tea and took a sip, allowing the taste to wrap around his tongue like a caress.

Strange. Since Erica Flynn had been gone, he couldn't stop teasing agent Lisbon. He just couldn't. It was so much fun to see the emotions erupt on her beautiful face, to make her frothing mad, to watch her pout like the sweet little girl she was deep inside, to take care the hard-assed cop surface cracked in several places. He had been lenient toward her before, but at the moment, he couldn't stop poking her.

She had been jealous, of course, despite everything she'd told him. It had intrigued him enormously, making him want to explore what exactly she was feeling. Had she been afraid he would leave the team? Stop closing cases for her? Or was there more… something more… personal maybe?

His smile deepened.

Only some years ago, the thought would have sent him running immediately. Now, it made him want to play with her all the time. See where the banter would lead them.

She was special, his agent Lisbon. And he had an extremely nice backside, he conceded when she leaned over to get a better look at Grace's computer screen. He watched the play of her muscles under those tight fitting pants she liked to wear. Rrrrrrrr. He frowned when he had to actively order his mind to stop his body from pulling silly stunts on him. He was no teenager anymore for god's sake, and he NEVER got an erection when he didn't plan to use it.

Lisbon straightened and was about to walk away.

"What did he say to you?" Jane asked and saw her freeze.

She turned slowly, frowning at him.

"Who?"

Jane rolled his eyes at her.

"Who?" he snorted. "Bret Stiles, of course. He said something to you during the interrogation. And I want to know what that was."

Grace left the room, and Jane watched Lisbon's gaze following her out of the bullpen. He got up. He would crowd her a bit, just for the sheer fun of it.

He bowed down a fraction so that their eyes were on the same level.

"Tell me, little agent," he whispered, "what did the wacko say to you?"

She tilted her head. Cocky. Damn, he loved this, he could toy with her for hours and hours and never tire of it.

"He asked me if I enjoy watching you take over my team and my life." She said coolly. With a shrug.

Jane chuckled.

"What did you answer?" He said.

She brought her face closer to his, so close that there was only a whiff of nothing separating their lips. He didn't like what was happening inside his pants, but forced himself to hold still.

"I told him that we close cases," she whispered, "and that's all that matters to me. And he said that I love justice more than myself, that I sacrifice the real for the imaginary, blah blah blah. Visualize bullshit."

Hmmm, she smelled so sweet. He inhaled deeply and had considerable trouble not to sigh with pleasure.

"Do you love justice?" He drawled. "Or do you love something else?"

The look she threw him made him shudder. It seemed to slowly undress him, and the night air chilled him. He felt the bulge behind his fly- damn, Patrick Jane NEVER lost it like this.

Lisbon straightened and turned, starting to walk away.

"Do you enjoy it, Lisbon?" He asked. "Do you enjoy watching me take over your life?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. When she approached him slowly, with those measured, square cop-walk, he instinctively put both hands over his crotch like a soccer-player, trying to hide his privates from view. It made the whole thing worse, and he realized it when her eyes immediately wandered down there. A smile broke out on her sweet face. Damn, he was so busted.

She stalked him, making him recede until his back hit solid brick. He couldn't help his smile. Her firecracker approach did wonders for his libido, that was for sure.

"What makes you so sure it's not the other way round, Jane?" She said softly. "That it's not me who's taking over your life? This solitary, lonely existence you lead…what if I'm not ready to watch any longer?"

She put her hand flat against his chest and he gasped. It felt like an electric shock, piercing through his whole body, making him jerk with the sudden rush of lust crashing through his system. He was rock-hard now, the sensation hurting him considerably. Even bio-feedback didn't work when it always had before.

Lisbon let her hand slide down his torso and he almost collapsed when her fingers grazed the bulge in his pants.

With a triumphant smirk, she turned and walked away, and his cock throbbed like an aching wound while he watched her perfect little tush swaying. What in hell was happening with him?

XxMentalistxx

The attic seemed especially lonely tonight, the shadows chasing each other on the bare stone wall. Patrick Jane couldn't concentrate, and his erection was painful. He refused to masturbate. He wouldn't be a slave to his body.

He crossed his arms and cursed a little bit. How could this little minx play with him when even sexy, sleek, feminine, perfectly made-up Erica Flynn couldn't? Why wouldn't his damn hard-on go down?

Meh, he would go and make himself some tea. He expected the bullpen to be empty by now, maybe except for one person- and she already knew how it looked like when Patrick Jane got a little too excited.

He walked down to the breakfast-area, keeping to the shadows.

Sure enough, Lisbon's office was still illuminated. She indeed loved justice more than herself, no surprise there.

He groaned and filled the kettle, his eyes wandering to the boss' window again and again.

xxMentalistxx

He was out there. She could almost smell his presence. A soft smile curved her lips.

Patrick Jane with a hard-on was a damn sexy sight. Had he been hard with Erica? She shuddered, hating herself for spoiling all the fun she'd had so far by thinking depressing thoughts.

She was still white-hot jealous, although she had managed to needle Jane until he'd told her that he hadn't slept with Flynn. No way to deny that they had kissed, though. And yes- that bothered the hell out of her.

She threw her stapler just because it felt good.

Then she shook her head over her childish behavior. He was still here, wasn't he? Still working her cases. Still closing them like a good boy. She hadn't lost him. And that would have been her personal worst-case-scenario.

So, everything should be fine. Justice would be served. She should be happy.

She got up with a groan and walked over to the window that faced the bullpen. He sat on his couch, deep in thought, sipping his tea. She smiled. It would be no problem to transport him into the 19th century- he would fit right in. Okay, maybe the murderous erection he sported wouldn't. She didn't have that much experience with male sex organs, but even she noticed that this was far, far above average. Her mouth went dry.

Damn, how she would have loved to take care of that for him.

What was the worst that could happen? She could ruin her job, her life, her mission. But at least she would know how that enormous thing felt on her tongue.

She groaned. He was so beautiful, so elegant, a character born from a fantasy. She had never before fallen for a guy like him. Her type were tall, bulky, dark alphas. But he was sexier than any man she'd had before. Because he was more than a pretty face- his mind was damn attractive, too, and that was down-to-earth, not-into-smartass-shit Teresa Lisbon speaking.

One little blow job? Just one, just to see what he looked like when he came. Everything that happened afterwards was outside of her responsibility. She would retreat politely…unless he had something else in mind, of course.

She straightened and opened the door before she could chicken out.

He looked up immediately and crossed his legs, although that hurt when his grim expression was any indication.

"Uncross them before you squash any vital arteries, Jane." She growled.

He did as she'd told him, looking like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Lisbon simply had to smile.

"What if I take care of that for you, since you seem too stubborn to do it yourself?"

Okay, seeing Patrick Jane really, really surprised was already worth it.

She stood before him and lowered herself to her knees, spreading his thighs so she could kneel between them. She felt herself getting uncomfortably wet when she opened his belt. Everything about him was sexy, the feel of his soft, tailored pants beneath her hands, the taut muscles she could feel beneath it, his intoxicating scent that was a mixture of a sinfully expensive cologne and pure Jane, the urgent, panting breaths he blew into the air. He stared at her with big, startling green eyes. Damn attractive consultant she had here.

"Brainy men," she growled while she lowered his zipper, "I don't get you. Five minutes jerking off under the shower and you would be able to breathe again, but no- too headstrong to acknowledge that you might be a little bit excited down there. Really, like an over-grown baby, Jane."

She pushed his boxers down and freed his erection. Licked her lips. Repeatedly. Okaaaaaayyyy- that definitely earned him the trophy. By far. Maybe she wanted this prime piece inside her after all- but no, how should she make him realize that, little mind-wonder that he was? No, she would start with a blow job. Not that she could wait to taste him, anyway.

She dug her fingers into his hips and pressed a tiny kiss on the crown, already leaking pre-cum. He tasted squeaky clean, and she couldn't wait for him to come down her throat. She felt his whole frame quake beneath her hands, her lips, and the feeling was so good she almost came then and there, without any additional stimulation. She just hoped she could stop after the blow job.

She sucked the tip of his cock into her mouth and felt it stretch her lips- damn, so huge, and she would have sworn he had ordinary proportions when he wasn't aroused (and yes, she had looked. More than once). What a nice surprise for his superior officer.

She took him deeper, letting her tongue swirl all over that smooth skin, silk on steel, the protruding vein on the underside throbbing with desire. His sounds of nameless lust made her dizzy, hungry, she hadn't felt like this in years, if ever.

There was no way she could take all of him into her mouth, but she didn't do this for the first time and had always loved it. She knew how to angle her head to allow him in as deep as possible, wrapping her hand around the base of his length to stop him from going too far in case he started to thrust. A look into his face told her he was far from that at the moment, obviously busy enough with staying conscious. Well, she wouldn't make that any easier for him. His taste was sexy and heady and her panties were dripping wet now, chafing against her already engorged, throbbing clit, so maybe she would pass out first.

She sucked him with considerable force, listening to his lustful cries with budding excitement. Her tongue massaged his shaft, she felt him throb against her and heightened the pressure. Her free hand gently squeezed his balls, making his whole body jerk, and she felt any resistance he might have had melt under her hands. He started to thrust upwards, short, jerky strokes, her hand preventing him from surging too deep. He cried out every time his cock hit the back of her throat, and his balls drew so close to his body that she realized how close he truly was.

She only sucked harder.

"Lisbon," he gasped, "pull back, I'm gonna…"

The rest of the sentence was lost in a deafening roar, and she felt the hot spurts of his seed shooting into her mouth. His perfect taste strengthened on her tongue and she moaned in delight, her clit exploding all on its own without her doing anything. The climax washed through her like a flash flood while he still came down her throat, his fingers clutching the armrest until his knuckles were white.

When he stilled, she pulled back reluctantly. Damn, that had been over way too fast for her liking. Now she had to make a smooth retreat, not really her specialty.

Jane was shivering, his face wet with tears, his breathing harsh and strained.

Lisbon dressed him carefully, pushing the boxers up, closing the zipper, buckling the belt. She smoothed her hands over his thighs- hell, he felt good, she was far from sated.

But she forced herself to smile, softly petting his leg when she got up.

"See?" She said. "That wasn't so bad, was it? I sure as hell hope that will last the night. Sleep well, Jane."

She nodded and retreated on shaky legs- that was, she tried to. Before she could fully turn away from him, two strong hands grabbed her and thrust her against the wall next to the couch with an audible thud.

He was on her before she could form a clear thought, his cock pressing into her stomach. Rock-hard again.

"Sorry, Lisbon," he said coolly, the slight tremor in his voice telling that he wasn't nearly as calm as he pretended, "that actually made it worse. Looks like you have to work a little harder for my peace of mind, huh?"

He pushed his hand between her legs and chuckled.

"So wet from giving a blow job, naughty agent Lisbon? Damn, the whole male staff of the CBI would envy me- not that I'm ever going to share."

He opened the button on her tight jeans and pulled the zipper down, smiling when she kicked off her shoes without him asking. He pushed her pants and panties down and let her step out of her clothes while he opened his fly.

He pushed both hands under her buttocks and lifted her, his biceps bulging beneath her hands. She couldn't remember ever being so hot before. She wrapped her legs around his slim hips and immediately felt his cock nudge her core, which made her shudder, whimper, press closer to urge him on.

Jane groaned when her wetness coated him.

"Swear you haven't had sex with her." She pressed out between gritted teeth.

"Scout's honor." He whispered and pushed inside.

Everything stopped for a moment. The sensation of utmost dilation was simply mind-blowing, and Lisbon definitely felt the world blur at the edges now. Jane pressed his lips against the pulse on her neck and started to thrust. Hard. His hips slamming against hers again, again, his girth rubbing against nerves that had been asleep most of her life- they came awake screaming with ecstasy, and she couldn't help but groan louder and louder with every deep stroke he gave her. He sucked on her throat, surely leaving an enormous hickey, and damn if she did care at the moment. He claimed her lips in a fiery kiss before he picked up speed, thrusting so fast and forceful her back scraped against the wall every time he made impact, the slight sting only adding to her arousal, and he swallowed her screams while he took her over and over.

Lisbon felt his knees buckle and knew he would come, come inside her, the thought pushed her over the edge in a crescendo of emotions, her lower body clenching and convulsing all around him, the mind-blowing release simply drowning her senses.

"Watch, Lisbon," he ordered hoarsely, and she complied, looking down to see his cock surging into her core, his length glistening with their combined juices. She saw how far he spread her and came again, one orgasm melting into the next when she felt him climax deep inside her, his seed gushing into her until it flowed over and ran down her buttocks, his hoarse cries making her head spin with pleasure.

Both were sweaty and exhausted when they came down, and Jane couldn't stop kissing her, his lips warm and attentive against her skin, his sweet taste wrapping around her taste buds when he pushed his tongue inside her mouth.

He kissed her for an eternity before he finally put her down, steadying her with his arms until he was sure she could stand on her own. He straightened his clothes while she put her pants back on, her face flushed, not bothering with her soaked panties. She couldn't look at him and didn't know what to say, so she just nodded at him and moved to walk past him…his hand shot out and stopped her.

"Oh no, my sweet." He chuckled. "Where do you think you're going? I bet you have no idea, so I'll tell you: you will accompany me to the attic, and we'll spend the night there. My bed is not much to show off but you can sleep on top of me- that is, once we decide to sleep. We don't have to. There are lots of other things."

"Forget it," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "It's cold and dusty up there. A fitting environment for an insomniac, and I promise you: if I'm through with you, you'll sleep like a baby."

"Lisbon, you sound like a porn star from the seventies," Jane chuckled. "A male one, of course, from the good old times when those guys still talked. Come on, it will take forever to reach your apartment, and I'm not feeling very patient right now."

Lisbon turned and spoke over her shoulder.

"Get your jacket, Jane." She said. "You have to take your own car- I'm not in the mood to weather any speculations when we both arrive in my car tomorrow."

"Hey," Jane whined, "I was actually looking forward to you sleeping on top of me, dammit!"

"I can do that in my bed," she said, already walking to her office, "I like the thought of you as my pillow."

Jane growled but did as he was told. She was the boss, after all. Taking over his life.

xxMentalistxx

Sacramento traffic was low at night.

She repeatedly looked into the mirror to make sure he was indeed following her, and he had to smile. How nice to know she had liked it, too.

He still felt shaken. Who'd have thought that his kick-ass boss would ever act on her attraction towards him? And she had reacted, fast. Jealousy, he bet. It had fueled her past her restraints and fears in almost no time. Damn, she'd been sweet and hot and he didn't have the slightest inclination to stop her from wrapping him around her little finger.

He thought of Erica for a moment. What he'd felt for her hadn't even remotely resembled anything that deserved the term love. He had known what she had done all the time, and no way in hell would he have allowed their little game to go any further. He had been attracted, had enjoyed playing when he hadn't done so for eons. But their kiss had shocked him deeply. Now he thought that maybe it had shaken something free inside him.

What if he had teased agent Lisbon constantly over the past weeks because he simply wanted her to DO something? To mark her territory? To show him that he wasn't Erica's, but hers?

He smiled. Yes, she had absolutely done that now. And with any luck, she wasn't done claiming him. He got hard just thinking about the way she had unbuckled his belt. Little sexy seductress, who'd have thought?

His insides heaved in sadness. He had never thought about sex those past years. A part of him felt guilty and ashamed, the other part didn't want to go back to being lonely and celibate. He had suffered. Had tried to be dead. But he couldn't deny the fact that he was still alive. That feelings surfaced he couldn't really control.

He had realized early that Teresa Lisbon had the potential to become far more than a good friend. He had decided to ignore it. He couldn't do that any longer. And maybe that was partly Erica's doing. He hoped he would never see her again, hoped they wouldn't tell him when they caught her eventually.

He hated it when he wasn't on top of his game. Okay, maybe he was a hypocrite now…he had certainly not been on top of his game when his little witch had blown him on his couch.

He shuddered from the memory, all blood rushing down to his groin.

He almost jumped out of the car when they reached her house and had to force himself not to jump up and down in excitement while she fumbled with her keys.

She let him enter first, and as soon as she had closed the door behind them, he was on her like a starving man. He more or less ripped her clothes off, but was more careful with his own, considering that he didn't have any spare clothes here. He stifled her occasional protest with hungry kisses. He was in desperate need here, no time for the little lady complaining about his lack of finesse. Finesse could come later.

He turned her around and pushed her against the drawer next to her door. A huge mirror was directly in front of her, and he saw her green eyes getting even bigger when he rammed his cock inside her so deep she cried out.

Lisbon would have lost her footing if he hadn't held her upright with his body. He thrust so deep that her feet came clean off the floor, her breasts flattened against the cool wooden surface of the drawer. She saw his face in the mirror, eyes closed, lips trembling, his gleaming blond curls disheveled and immaculate at the same time. He was clearly oblivious to his surroundings, the master manipulator lost in a haze of lust and ecstasy. The sight was so erotic her clit started to hum with pleasure. It wouldn't take much to make her come.

A part of her was still so jealous, still hurt, still afraid she was nothing but a substitute for the one he really wanted, but she forced herself to stay in the moment, enjoy that he was with her now, no matter what he would do afterwards. She didn't need much more than this. And he felt so, so good inside her.

He was rough with her and she loved it, his thrusts deep and fast, drilling into her tight sheath as hard as he could. His hands gripped her hips none too gently, it felt wonderful, urgent, primal, so unlike him. More like what she'd always dreamed of. Pride welled up inside her. She had brought him to this, and he had never slept with Erica Flynn.

All thoughts were lost to her when she came with a helpless scream, her strong, clenching muscles milking him until he couldn't withstand any longer.

"God, Teresa!" He screamed, and her senses shut down when he spilled his semen inside her in sharp jets of liquid warmth.

Her name. He'd cried her name when he'd been beside himself.

Feelings coated her inside and out, spreading like a layer of warm honey. Suddenly she felt close to crying. She watched him compose himself until he resembled the Patrick Jane she knew. He slipped out of her and extended his hand.

"Bedroom?" he whispered, and she nodded slowly, taking his hand before she lead him to the right room.

He slipped beneath the crisp sheets and she followed, placing her head on his chest, listening to his thundering heartbeat. She kissed his nipple, satisfied when he shuddered with delight, his skin puckering under her lips.

She knew it was imbecilic to prod him. To try to force him to declare any feelings he might not have. But the hurt little girl inside her just couldn't help it, wanted nothing more than to be told how much it was loved.

"I'm surprised." She said, already cursing her own stupidity and emotions in general.

Wouldn't everything be easier if she could play this cool?

"About what exactly?" He asked softly. "My size? My stamina? Or the fact that I'm back in the game after such a ridiculously short amount of time despite my ripe age? Damn, that was fast, wasn't it? Honestly, I had no idea I can do that…."

"That's true, but not what I meant," she interrupted, exasperated. "I was surprised that you cried my name when you came, and not hers."

It was irresistible. He had climaxed like a madman, was sated, pleasured, happy, no wonder his mischievousness bubbled up like fizz in a bottle of soda. He knew he shouldn't possibly be mean to her when he was just coming to terms with the fact that she obviously was the one for him, that he felt things he thought he'd never feel again, but he couldn't help it. He was an evil guy.

"Meh, Lisbon," he said. "What do you think I am, still fifteen at heart? I would never make such a stupid, downright idiotic mistake."

Lisbon gasped- okay, that stung. Her heart clenched in misery and disappointment, and she abruptly sat up to get the hell out of this bed. She felt him wrap her hair around his hand, tugging softly, effectively holding her back. It felt dominant and authoritative, and god help her- it made her hot.

"You think I fantasize about her, Lisbon?" His voice was deep, hypnotic. Still rough from past exertions. "You're so wrong. You honestly think I would go for you if I wanted Erica? Opting for second best after more than eight years of being celibate? Hardly. Remember, my dear: It wasn't HER I gave the honor to deflower me after all those years."

He pulled her down and immediately covered her body with his.

He sighed in bliss. She was so delicious. Beautiful, creamy, freckled all over. He groaned with delight when his rock-hard cock slid inside her to the hilt. He chuckled when Lisbon gasped sharply. A little sore, his sweet conquistador, huh?

"I truly had no idea that I can do it THIS often," he whispered, "you rouse the wild beast in me, Lisbon."

He kissed her, and she felt herself melting, dissolving into the warmth of his soft lips. He tasted so sinfully good that her core flooded instantly, further easing his passage. He groaned into her mouth.

"I'm yours, Teresa. Stiles got it all wrong. You're the one taking over my life with your womanly wiles." He chuckled when she rolled her eyes. "Yours, Lisbon. I gave you what I'd never have given to Erica Flynn."

"Don't say her name when you're inside me." She snarled.

"Whose name?" He smiled and started to move.

He was so huge, and she was a little sore now, but she spread her legs wide, welcoming him deeper, urgently meeting him thrust for thrust. Her excited purrs grew into groans, her groans into cries when he picked up speed, pounding into her again and again, wet flesh slamming against wet flesh. His sounds of lust made her hotter and hotter, and she forced her eyes open to watch him. Patrick Jane in heat was a breathtaking sight and she felt absurdly grateful that she was allowed to see him like this.

Her hands slid over his chest, his throat, his shoulders. His fingers started to tremble against his sweat-slicked skin when she came beneath him, her whole body quaking under his relentless thrusts, every muscle clenching in ecstasy.

He looked down at her without slowing his movements, and even through a sheen of tears she saw a tenderness in his eyes that took her breath away.

"Patrick." She whispered and watched his eyes roll back in his head, his whole frame shuddering when he came like a freight train. His beautiful face was tense with lust, his pale rosebud lips forming a perfect O.

She felt him shooting his load inside her and came again.

His lips crashed down on hers and she swallowed his ecstatic cries while her body took him again and again, cradling him in the V of her thighs. He thrust until he'd spent the last of himself inside her. When he'd finished he released a pent-up breath, his passionate kiss growing soft and sweet, and she sighed against his gentle lips.

"I don't take second best." He whispered. "Ever."

They kissed for a long time, their lips translating words they didn't dare to speak right now. What didn't make them less true, and both of them knew it.

He sighed when he finally rolled to his side and pulled her close. His hot breath flowed into her hair and she simply didn't want the night to end right now.

"How often can you do that in one night, old man?" She said softly.

"Don't make this a challenge my dear." He warned. "Right now I don't feel as if I could ever stop."

She put both elbows on his chest and looked at him.

"I bet you can't do that twice more." She said with a sweet smile.

He smiled back. And gladly proved her wrong.

**The End**

_SO, all better. Thanks for reading, if you leave a review, I'll mentally kiss your feet. On to the next episode- I'm finally ready._


End file.
